


Spreading the Love Around

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Elves, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I hope I tagged everything, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, everyone is having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse discovers that her maids are enjoying the ogre's June Heat as much as she is.





	

 

Eclipse was happy to have time to herself.  Ever since the June heat kicked in (both figuratively and literally for the Ogres), she had little time for herself with running the kingdom and her husband's... increased libido.

 

Primus, he had refused to let her leave the bedroom until late that morning!  She had managed to get away to get the day somewhat on track.  But it seemed as though the month of June was not a busy month at all.  Rather, everyone seemed to be more content to lay back and just... well, have sex it seems.

 

She had walked by several ogres who were deep into the act of copulating with each other, but it surprised her to see so many elves participating in the act of helping the ogres in their heat as well.

 

It was probably just the ogre/elf couples.  There were many of them in the castle, especially after more elves began to migrate into her husband's kingdom.

 

Eclipse felt her stomach growl.  It was getting close to lunch.  But it was still some time before the food would be served.  Perhaps she could have some tea and snacks first before-

 

Turning the corner, the Queen almost jumped when a familiar face came quickly into view.  She had been so focused on her hunger she hadn't heard the panting and moaning coming from the corridor.  So now she was left blushing as she saw the disheveled figure of her maid Daybreak, her top and dress a mess as a guard was busy eating away at her exposed privates against the wall.

 

Oh... right.  Daybreak had been seeing that female guard Nebula.  And Nebula was very open about sex and-

 

"N-Nebula~!"

 

Eclipse watched as Daybreak came hard into the ogress's mouth.  It was well after Nebula had finished cleaning her out that they noticed the Queen.

 

"O-Oh~ Y-Your Majesty..." Daybreak was too tired to react in horror.  They must have been at this for a while.

 

"Whoops.  Pardon us, Your Highness," Without any signs of fatigue, Nebula got to her feet as she picked up the maid in a bride's hold, "We got a little caught up heading for my room.  Don't worry, you'll get Miss Daybreak back before lunchtime."

 

And Eclipse could only nod and wave as the ogress walked away, shamelessly making out with the elf woman as she saw a hand go under her maid's dress again.

 

Oh dear... well, at least Daybreak seemed to be enjoying the heat.

 

XXX

 

Lunch had come and gone.  Eclipse had managed to get the rest of the day's affairs settled with Shockwave after lunch and was debating what to do when she decided to go replenish her supply of numbing ointments and creams from Doctor Knock Out.  Having sex with Megatron so many times often left her sore.  She was so glad the doctor had given her these.  But she was going through them so quickly; she would have to request much more from the red-headed doctor if she was going to survive this month without a sore bottom.

 

She had yet to see her husband since that morning.  Megatron was not one to leave her alone for so long during his heat.  She would need to hurry if she wanted to get the restocked supplies before Megatron confined her to the bed again.

 

But in her need to be quick, she failed to account that perhaps the doctor might be busy as well.

 

Entering his infirmary, Eclipse walked through the empty hall to where the doctor usually was.  "Forgive me for bothering you, Doctor Knock Out, but I was wondering if- Ah!"

 

Again, poor Eclipse was treated to the sight of someone she knew in the throes of sex.  This time, her maid Sally and her ogre lovers.

 

"Oh~ My apologies, Your Majesty.  We didn't hear you come in."

 

Knock Out greeted the flustered queen as he continued to suckle and finger at Sally's pussy and ass respectively.  The sight of her maid nearly naked on the random infirmary bed, bare except for her dress bundled around her waist and still covering her breasts, made her blush even harder than she did with Daybreak as she watched Sally's neck move in time with the giant cock she was sucking.

 

"I-I-I didn't mean to i-intrude."

 

"No, it's not your fault.  I forgot to lock the door again.  Silly me."  The doctor pulled back, slick fluids on his lips as she suddenly realized that both he and his assistance were nearly naked except for the pants hanging off their hips.  "Is there something you require of us?"

 

"W-W-Well..." She tried to ignore the fact that he was now pressing four lubed up fingers into Sally's rectum, causing her maid to convulse around Breakdown's cock.  "I-I was wondering i-if you... you might have more of those ointments... a-and uh-"

 

"Ah.  Yes, I do have some on hand.  If you wish, I can send Sally up later with a new supply if you don't need them urgently."

 

"O-Of course-" She swallowed as Breakdown pulled out of Sally and began to climb onto the bed next to her maid, "I-I-If that's... alright..."

 

"Oh no worries, Your Majesty." Knock Out pulled out of Sally to help her sit up and finish removing her dress fully, "Though it might be late tonight when Sally gets around to it if that's not too much trouble."

 

"N-No it isn't-!" Primus, Breakdown was so big.  And next to Sally's body, it was huge compared to the elf.

 

"Q-Queen Eclipse... P-Pardon m-m-m-!" Knock Out kissed Sally to silence her embarrassed plea.

 

"It's alright, my dear Sally.  The Queen knows you are only attending to your dear ogre lovers.  Once we finish our little 'us' time, you can return to her with her ointments and creams.  But let's just let her be.  I'm sure her husband would rather have her full attention than us."

 

Eclipse opened her mouth to ask when arms pulled her into a body, a hand pulling her chin up into a kiss.

 

"Having fun watching, my dear?"

 

"M-Megatr-AH!" She could feel his hands under her dress, pulling her underwrappings apart and fingering her pussy.

 

"My naughty little girl, watching her maid get fucked by two ogres.  It made you all wet and needy, hmm?"  Eclipse's dress was moved up as she heard clothing shift around.

 

Helpless in her husband's grasp, Eclipse moaned in need as he entered her pussy while he moved her head back to watch the three lovers on the bed.  Her face grew hotter watching Breakdown already fucking Sally's ass as the dark cock hammered away at the moaning elf maid.  And when she watched Knock Out climb on top of Sally and thrust into her pussy, Eclipse's dress felt much wetter as she watched Sally's holes being plowed by her two lovers.

 

"You like this, don't you?" Megatron was removing her dress.  She knew that she would soon be as stark naked as her maid with her husband stuffing her pussy full of his seed.  If she was lucky, he might finish before the dinner bell rang.  "Oh, how filthy you are, my little whore wife."

 

Primus, she thought as she watched Sally cum onto the cocks inside her, he was never going to forget this.  Eclipse was certain that with this little display, Megatron was going to fuck her in front of more ogres that were fucking each other and their lovers during the rest of this heat.

 

But this did not make her feel embarrassed.  No, she thought as her dress was fully removed, leaving her bare body to be seen by the room as her husband brought her up to wrap her around his body, it only made her need more.

 

Perhaps she would be seeing her maids more from this heat than she had previously thought.

 

END


End file.
